


Five Times John Crichton Missed a Holiday Celebration

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John misses home... until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times John Crichton Missed a Holiday Celebration

The challenge on TV Universe called for us to choose one prompt from seven different ones and I chose "Five Times one of your favourite characters missed a holiday celebration".

Character chosen John Crichton - Farscape - approximately 1100 words in total

Rated PG-13, maybe PG-15 at a stretch with reference to the last of the holidays.

 

**31st of December - New Year’s Eve – Exercising bay - Moya**

He was hopelessly pinned down, back to the floor.

Aeryn Sun was smirking down at him while tightening her thighs around his neck to the point of asphyxiation.

“I… give… up.” He gasped and, after the briefest of delays, she lifted herself off of him with a guffaw of scornful superiority.

‘Happy New Year, John!’ he scathingly wished himself while massaging the muscles in his aching neck.

God, how he missed not having every single part of his body bruised and hurting every minute of the day!

 

**14th February - Valentine’s Day – Exercising Bay - Moya**

He was hopelessly pinned down, belly to the floor. Aeryn Sun’s knee was firmly planted in the middle of his back and she had his arms pulled back and up almost to the point of dislocation.

“I… give… up.” he growled in frustrated pain. After the briefest of hesitations, she released him and lifted herself off of him. “Useless!” he heard her mutter while she swiftly left the room without even a glance back at his form lying prone on the floor.

‘Happy Valentine’s day, John!’ he mentally wished himself while painfully lifting himself up and dusting himself down.

God how he missed Alex’s softness and Caroline’s mischievous but gentle naughtiness!

 

**Palm Sunday – 31st March – Easter – Aboard one of Moya’s transport pods**

“Crichton, a first year cadet would be quicker in picking up these basic commands. Is it just you or is it your entire species to be hopelessly challenged at learning the simplest of things?” Aeryn Sun snapped, her wide lips twisted in a grimace between frustration and spite.

“Aeryn…”

“Shut up! I’m not going to repeat any of this, so listen and try to learn something. The only reason I’m wasting my time on you is because, one day, you might become remotely useful to me if caught in an enemy confrontation."

“Aeryn, have you ever heard the saying ‘You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar’?”

“No and I have no time for your stupid Erp sayings so…"

“Yeah, yeah, I know. SHUT UP! Got it. I give up.” John turned back to the pod controls with an imperceptible sigh of resignation.

‘Happy Easter, chump!’ John thought, feeling abjectly sorry for himself.

God, how he missed his mother’s constant, loving encouragement and his whole family’s reserved but glowing pride at his many academic and professional achievements!

 

**Last Thursday of November – Thanksgiving – Exercise Bay – Moya**

They had been sparring for almost a quarter of an arn and his back had not yet hit the ground.

Things were looking up, John thought, while he quickly feigned left and then swerved right to avoid, for at least the fifth time this session, Aeryn Sun’s lightning fast fist aiming for his head.

She was not one for open praise but the look of concentration on her beautiful face, her slight panting and the sweat beading her forehead and the part of her chest showing from above the exercise tank top she was wearing, were reward enough for him.

He should have known that looking at her breasts was a mistake.

A bead of perspiration was sloooowly making its way down in between them and John’s eyes could not help but follow its tantalizing downward path with intent fascination, his concentration shot to pieces.

Aeryn Sun immediately took advantage of it. She clocked him square in the face, her hard hit finding his nose dead centre and sending a flash of white hot pain to his brain. His knees buckled and his hands came to rest on the mat in front of him, partially stopping his complete collapse to the floor. Aeryn Sun didn’t waste any time, she stepped behind him and put his unprotected neck in a steely forearm chokehold that snapped his head back and made his eyes water. She once again had him pinned down, helpless and pretty much trussed up like a turkey.

She whispered with a breathless laugh into his ear: “Give up?”

“Yeah, I give up.” He managed to painfully exhale in reply.

“Never lose concentration, John. It could prove lethal.” She held him for a few microts longer than strictly required, a few strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail tickling his neck and cheek, her breasts pressed more firmly than necessary in between his shoulder blades.

And then she was gone.

‘You are basted and cooked! Happy Thanksgiving, John!’ he wished himself while catching his breath back and ruefully acknowledging the traitorous reactions of his lower body to the prolonged contact with her smoking hot upper body.

God, how he missed a firm, juicy breast at Thanksgiving!

 

**25th December – Christmas Day – John’s quarters – Moya**

The training had gone well. No, the training had gone better than well. The training had gone fantastically well.

And John knew this because, for a change, it was Aeryn Sun to be hopelessly pinned down under him, back to the mattress, one arm taut by her side, hand grasping frantically at the rumpled covers under them; the other arm hooked around the back of his neck, her short nails scraping at the base of his skull in involuntary, rhythmic jerks that made him moan louder than he ever had.

John knew the training had gone brilliantly because, for a change, it was Aeryn Sun who was gasping and breathing hard and growling what he could only guess were a string of Sebacean epithets that his translator microbes and oxygen deprived brain could not even come close to handle.

John knew the training had been a complete success because, for a change, it was Aeryn Sun’s face that was twisted in what at first glance could be misinterpreted as a rictus of pain but that he knew only too well – since he was pretty sure his own expression mirrored it to perfection – was the complete opposite.

John also knew for sure that this time she would be the one to give up first when she screamed and shuddered so powerfully under him that his own hard fought self-control went out the window and he surrendered himself to her just a couple of microts after her own utter and complete capitulation.

An exhausted silence, interspersed by panting and gulping for air, followed for a time.

Then John managed to slightly pull himself off of her, biceps shaking, eyes taking in the spectacular sight of a sprawled out and sated Aeryn Sun, who, by the looks of things, seemed perfectly happy to remain exactly where she was – pinned under him.

For the first time in a year he felt like a million bucks so, while nuzzling her ear and tenderly pushing her hair back from her sweaty and overheated forehead, he magnanimously conceded : “I think it’s fair to say we both won that one!”

“Yeah.” she purred in agreement, before running her fingers down his chest and adding: “Not so useless after all.”

‘Happy Christmas, John.’ He wished himself while admiring in awe the lazy smile that slowly spread from her eyes to her luscious lips.

God. BEST. CHRISTMAS. EVER!

 

The End


End file.
